


If Not Now, When?

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not!Fic, Pack Feels, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t fail at everything.  </p><p>He’d been born a werewolf; of course he could win a fight! </p><p>Derek was no saint, but consider the trauma he had been through without having any real support or therapy.  Then consider that the bad decisions he made could have been So. Much. Worse.  If he had just made one different decision somewhere in all the mess, things would have gone a completely different way.</p><p>Or the one where I rewrite canon and let Derek make different decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not Now, When?

**Author's Note:**

> This all came from a dream, which turned into what was supposed to be a tumblr not!fic, but became more of a 5+k rant with sexytimes. So I cleaned it up and reworked it into a slightly better not!fic. You can check out the original post [here](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/79632999727/dreams-turn-into-not-fic).

Derek didn’t fail at everything.  

            He’d been _born_ a werewolf; of course he could win a fight!

            He was never meant to be alpha?  Laura was the eldest; she became Derek’s legal guardian, so of course the power went to her at their mother’s death.  She was further along in her [werewolf] education than Derek; she spent a lot of time at her mother’s side, so she basically learned how to be an alpha by watching Talia.  If Derek had been the eldest sibling the power would have gone to him.

            Perhaps he was a bad alpha because the power instantly went to his head.  It’s an age-old tale; the receipt of power often overrides the receiver’s good judgment.  A power trip.  A vacation from wisdom.  I lapse in good sense.  It happens to the best of people, and not everyone comes home from vacation [with all their organs]—or at all.  Derek did.  However, he got over himself a little too late in the game.  

            Derek had a pack that was too green and self-serving to offer him any real power or stability.  They all had been warned about the trails of being a werewolf as well as the current situation before they accepted the bite.  When things got hard, Boyd and Erica were like, “ _Peace out dude_.”  Isaac stayed loyal for a while, but eventually even he betrayed Derek.  His loss of faith in Derek was very selfish.  His sister was dying.  

            _His sister was dying!_  

            Again!  Derek had already lived through her dying once and had blamed himself for it; now he was doing it again.  Isaac should have been able to understand—and empathize— as to why Derek _couldn’t_ lose Cora again.  Yes, there was a crisis going on, but so what?  Scott had lied and betrayed everyone in order to protect his mother from Gerard.  Why was it wrong that Derek wanted to be at his sister’s side while she lay dying?  Shouldn’t it have been considered the ultimate sacrifice when Derek offered up his alpha powers [and nearly his life] to save his little sister?!

 

            Derek had been an impressionable, emotionally compromised 16-year-old when Kate preyed on him.  He had only wanted to feel or be someone else; to have someone love him.  Deaton, Talia, and Laura fell down on the job during the whole Kate debacle.  How did no one—including a house full of werewolves—know that he had a secret girlfriend who was a hunter hell-bent on destroying all werewolves?!  Peter probably had a clue, but it’s unknown whether he was being a bro and having Derek’s back by keeping quiet about his secret rendezvous, or if he was planning to hold it over Derek’s head as future blackmail material.  Either way I don’t believe he knew that Derek’s secret hook-up was Kate Argent; otherwise I believe Peter would have done something.

            Derek was a bad alpha because he had no guidance and no real pack to support him.  The people he wanted to help him fought him at every turn, and eventually what little power he had ran away with his pack.

            The kid [and let’s be honest he’s just a man-boy] only wanted to be loved, truly and unconditionally.  Derek didn’t like to put himself out there because, in his experience, when he started to believe that he deserved love and happiness, the same shit happened, i.e., he was used, abused, and betrayed.  Peter manipulated him with Paige and Derek ended up losing/killing his first love.  Kate pretended to love him and then used his trust and naiveté to kill his family.  Isaac used him to gain power.  Scott lied, betrayed and ultimately used him to protect his mother and get Allison back.  Erica and Boyd used him for their one ends and then ran out on him the moment things got hard.  And after Boyd was rescued/released, he came back to the pack for purely selfish reasons.  He could have continued his search for another pack, or just stayed at home and hid himself away, but no.  Boyd came back to avenge Erica and get retribution for himself; being Derek’s beta was secondary.  And then Jennifer used her magic against him, and used Derek [and his body] for her own nefarious means, which made her Kate V2.0 Deluxe.

            How was he the fail!wolf?!  If that were really true, and Derek was a complete loss as a werewolf and human being, wouldn’t he have gone feral?  After everything that happened in his sad, shitty life, Derek Hale was still standing.  He hadn’t given up on life or even love.  He didn’t turn into a half-feral monster like Peter or a raving lunatic like Deucalion.  He was just a man who had grown up, but never _grew_.  Derek, who just wanted to be loved.  Derek, who just wanted a pack to care for.  Derek, who, at some point, had [nearly] everyone in his life do something to hurt him and/or betray him.

            Derek was a true hero [should’ve been a true alpha].  Everything bad that happened hadn’t _all_ been his fault; he had help fucking things up in Beacon Hills.  Yes, biting Jackson was an all-around bad idea.  For however heartless it may seem, Derek likely didn’t believe Jackson would survive the bite.  And at that point in his life, Jackson Whittemore would have been no great loss to the world at large [except for his parents and Lydia—and maybe Danny].  He was a dick to literally everyone he encountered.  He had abandonment issues because he was _adopted_?!  Whether his birth parents gave him up because they didn’t want him or [for the real reason] because they died, someone _did_ want him!  His adoptive parents wanted him, loved him and did everything they could to make him feel loved and accepted.  Lydia and Danny loved him despite his douchey ways.  But that wasn’t enough for Jackson and he felt the need to rage and behave like an asshole to everyone around him.  Nope.  No loss at all. 

            Derek made a mistake biting Jackson, but he stuck around to deal with the mistake.  True, he wanted to kill him, but not maliciously; it was for the greater good.  Sacrifice Jackson; save dozens of people.  Because Derek was thwarted and betrayed at every turn, Jackson killed quite a lot of people.  Granted Jackson ended up being saved, but that didn’t make the reasons for wanting to kill him any less sound; Derek didn’t want to kill just for the sake of killing. 

            After taking Cora to safety, Derek didn’t have to return to Beacon Hills, but he did.  Derek was no saint, but consider the trauma he had been through without having any real support or therapy.  Then consider that the bad decisions he made could have been So. Much. Worse.  If he had just made one different decision somewhere in all the mess, things would have gone a completely different way.

 

            The different decision happened during the summer when Scott was immersed in make-up classes and Stiles was [clearly] helping Derek on the down low.  Maybe the difference was that Derek convinced Stiles that it was better to tell his father the truth about what was happening in his town.  And maybe it happened right after the warehouse/Jackson incident.  

            Derek saw himself in Stiles; a young man, making dangerous decisions and hiding things from his family—things that could prove to be fatal.  If someone had been looking out for him, his life could have turned out completely different.  He wanted to be that for Stiles.  And the sheriff knowing about the supernatural would be a huge help; he would keep a closer eye on Stiles and know that he was actually dealing with ‘mountain lions’.  It would undoubtedly save the Stilinskis’ relationship before it became too irreparably damaged.  It could make it stronger.

            John [he’ll always be ‘John’] liked Derek instantly.  Once he knew the full truth of what Derek had gone through for so many years, he was empathetic.  Derek was smart and strong and they could definitely use the help, so John fast-tracked him through the academy to get him on the BHPD.  He had faith in Derek and wanted to give him the guidance and support he’d been lacking all those years.  It was Derek’s insistence that got Stiles to confess the truth and helped to fix their relationship, so John wanted to do something for Derek in return.

            Derek; however, became more closed off than ever to advances from people.  He was too terrified to lose the small piece of happiness he had begun carving out for himself.  He kept people at arm’s length emotionally and there were only a select few that could touch physically him without losing appendages.

            He noticed Stiles’ attraction to him, but played oblivious and aloof.  Derek didn’t want to encourage the crush, but he did not want to reject Stiles or push him away either.  He liked Stiles and believed that he cared for Derek as a person, but he also knew that people easily mistook lust for love.  Moreover, he didn’t want to mess up the fellowship he had created with John, Stiles, Isaac and even Peter, who seemed begin behaving himself once John was…part of the pack.

            Without even knowing it, Derek realized, he had created a pack bond with the group. When he mentioned it, he warned them that it meant he would protect them with his last breath and that he would finally lose his sanity if he was betrayed again.  He gave them all an out, which no one took.  Not even Stiles who was forever loyal to Scott.

 

            When Scott came back into the picture, things were strained because of the previous betrayal.  And though Scott had changed over the months, he didn’t immediately consider that Derek had as well.  The sheriff was Derek’s second and he [obviously] garnered everyone’s respect and loyalty, and because of that Scott allied himself with the pack for the time being.  With Scott came Deaton and from him they learned more details about the alpha pack—or more so their leader, Deucalion. 

            Deaton offered himself to Derek as an emissary, having realized that he had some years of non-action to atone for.  He never did anything to assist Laura when she suddenly gained alpha powers and an underage beta to care for.  Derek agreed with the condition that he train Stiles to become an emissary so that he could take over for Deaton [as soon as possible].

            When Scott got over himself and took some time to learn about Derek and the life he had led, he was ashamed for his betrayal and understood [somewhat] why Derek didn’t allow him to kill Peter.  If a born werewolf had trouble controlling alpha powers, Scott would have been utterly useless!  Scott didn’t want that kind of power; being a werewolf was hard enough without trying to be the leader of a pack.  It came with responsibilities that Scott wasn’t ready for and certainly didn’t have time for if he hoped to keep his grades up.  If Derek had truly changed, and Scott could see that he had, he was ready to become a part of his pack.  As proof of his sincerity, he confessed to Allison and Chris the truth of how and why Derek had bitten Victoria.  Derek had no love for, [obviously] or trust in the Argents, but he had never gone after them to avenge his family, though he would have been justified in doing so.  He only wanted them to stay away from him and his pack and the pack would do the same.

            This knocked Chris and Allison for a loop and ultimately took them out of the fray for a while, because they needed time to accept and mourn the fact that Victoria’s death was her own doing.  She—like Kate—had gone against the code and tried to murder Scott.  Derek had only been trying to protect his pack mate and himself when he bit her.  She decided to keep to the code when it was convenient for her; she committed suicide rather than become a werewolf.  It gave Allison a lot to rethink and come to grips with.  

            The pack offered a united front to the alphas.  They got intel from Deaton who gave the closest version to the truth he knew regarding the conflict between Deucalion and Gerard Argent which left the wolf blind and jaded.  While Deaton still doted on Scott, and always would, he offered Derek the full scope of his knowledge and assistance [as he should have done from the beginning].  He had been willing to help Laura when she came to him about the bizarre animal deaths, so why the fuck had he treated Derek like crap?!  

            The pack learned about Deaton’s sister and her affiliation to Deucalion.  Through her, they found the bank where Derek’s wayward betas were being held _before_ the full moon and rescued the three werewolves right under Deucalion’s nose.  Deaton helped nurse the trio of back to full health and then helped come up with a plan to lock them down for their first full moon after spending so many locked away from it.  Derek, Scott and Isaac were pretty worse for wear after, but everyone survived and they were able to begin the healing process.

            Derek got his little sister back and Stiles was supportive and so, so happy for him—for them.  He wanted so badly for Derek to have the family and happiness that he deserved.  It was strained at first; Cora was unimpressed with Derek and even less so with his pack.  But after she got used to having a brother again, and she saw the loyalty the pack had for him, Cora began to come around.

            The sheriff was commended for finding the runaway teens—who were actually kidnapped and not runaways.  Derek gained respect from the rest of the department for the part he played in their rescue.  They were empathetic when he found his long thought dead baby sister among the kidnapped teens.  Kidnapped?  The pack knew that alerting the authorities to Deucalion and his ‘gang’ would put a damper in whatever his original plans had been.  Although no conventional jail would hold them, the alphas wouldn’t risk the public learning about the existence of werewolves.  The ‘Demon Wolf’ would have to be careful with how he played his next hand.

            During the fight in the abandoned building, Derek killed Ennis, because he was strong with his pack behind him.  Ennis dragged Derek down with him and he was hurt badly, but the pack did _not_ leave him behind.  He was coherent long enough to demand they take him to Stiles, who had been barred from being near any werewolf fights.  Cora made sure her brother’s directive was followed.  Stiles, who was training with Deaton to take over as the Hale pack emissary, took care of Derek.  The rest of the pack hung around the Stilinski house to lend support to their alpha.

            When Derek woke he was mostly healthy with fleeting memories of Stiles caring for him.  He realized that the boy genuinely cared for him; that it wasn’t just lust or infatuation.  He remembered how heartbroken Stiles sounded when he thought Derek was dying; how he begged Derek not to leave him.  When Stiles saw him awake, the look of elation on his face confirmed what Derek had already figured out.  

            Derek kissed him, slow and soft and gentle and left Stiles [and himself] dazed.  He promised that when the madness and chaos of dealing with the alpha pack [and a darach] was all over, that they would pick up where they left off and ‘discuss’ things further.  Derek needed to make sure that the pack and all of Beacon Hill was safe before he started anything with Stiles.   _And_ he needed the okay from John, who had become his mentor…a surrogate father.

            Stiles understood.  He was anxious to get things going, but he could wait until everyone was safe before exploring things further.  Stiles spoke to his father about the turn of events and while John wasn’t exactly jumping for joy, he didn’t quite freak out either.  Hearing that Derek wanted to wait to talk things out seriously—and to get John’s approval—before they started anything, proved that he had been right to trust Derek.  To Stiles’ surprise, the age discrepancy wasn’t John’s biggest issue with the budding relationship; there had been a large age gap between John and Claudia.  John’s issue was with all of Derek’s issues.

 

            The pack learned that Scott had the potential to become a true alpha, but it was something _no one_ was currently interested.  Scott wanted to get the hang of being a beta before he even considered alpha powers.  He knew firsthand what it had done to Peter and Derek, and he had experienced the insanity of the alpha pack.  Scott knew that he could become so much worse than they had been without being properly prepared. 

            Lydia was drawn into the pack when she learned that she was a banshee.  She needed protection and guidance, and ended up becoming and integral member of the pack.  Because the evil twins were using Danny, Stiles convinced Derek that it was a good idea to bring him into the pack as well.  On the upside, Danny was very smart and proved his worth to the pack with his computer skills.

            Because of his developing relationship with Stiles, Jennifer Blake couldn’t get Derek to look at her twice.  She couldn’t use Derek for her nefarious plans, but that didn’t stop her.  She killed a bunch of people, tried to kill Lydia, and kidnapped Melissa, Chris and John.  Derek was equally as distraught as Stiles when John was taken captive.  And Chris’ kidnapping drew Allison into the fight.  She and Derek offered one another a temporary truce because there were things risk that were bigger than their issues with one another.  

            Deaton was Scott’s anchor, Lydia was Allison’s [they are practically sisters at this point], and Derek anchored Stiles.  Before he climbed into the tub, Stiles clung to Derek, kissed him hard and passionate and deep, confessed his love and insisted that Derek had better save his father no matter what happened to Stiles.  Derek had a hard time keeping his emotions at bay.  He didn’t return the sentiment; he couldn’t yet, but he let Stiles know that he would be no good if Stiles didn’t come back to him.  This was a revelation for everyone present who, while they knew the duo had become very close over the months, had no idea they were  _that_  close.

            In the end, Jennifer killed Kali and destroyed the wonder-twin, leaving the individual twins alive.  Scott, Derek and the pack stayed back and let the Darach and Demon Wolf fight it out.  It was the first time Scott had agreed with Derek’s strategy without question or argument.  He figured that if the pack hadn’t been there, the two would have fought anyway, so why not just let them have at it?  Deucalion snapped Jennifer’s neck, but not before she beat him nearly to death.  Stiles found it to be a bit anticlimactic, but was glad that none of their pack was hurt. 

            When Peter came rushing out of the shadows and attempted to kill Deucalion for his alpha power, Derek beat him to the punch.  He slit Deucalion’s throat and absorbed his power.  He wouldn’t kill Peter again, but he wouldn’t let him become an alpha either.

            Deaton believed that since it was Jennifer who had reawaked the nematon, her death would put it back to rest.  He believed that things would return to relative normalcy in Beacon Hills. 

            Stiles mediated a peace treaty between Derek and the Argents.  They would keep their distance but work together whenever the safety of Beacon Hills was on the line. 

            And then they had an intervention for Peter. 

            The group had discerned, and Peter agreed, that he was addicted to power.  He had always wanted to be an alpha and once he set his mind on it, he became obsessed with the idea.  It was why he had become a manipulative, self-serving dickhead.  As long as he remained a beta with no hope of gaining alpha status, he would be fine.  Yes, he was still snarky and would be forever the creeper uncle, but Peter could be bearable, likeable even.  So the whole of the pack kept tabs on Peter and whenever he looked like he was plotting something power related they staged a friendtervention and reeled him back in.

            Once they were sure that things in Beacon Hills were quiet and safe, Derek and Stiles picked up where they left off.  He confided in Stiles his fear of intimacy because of the way his only two relationships had ended.  Even though Jennifer never got to enact her plan to use Derek, she had confessed to it, and cursed Stiles for ruining things for her.  So Derek had issues with people wanting to use him for his looks, power, money, etc.  He wanted to start something with Stiles, but knew he would be terrible at it.  Derek felt that Stiles deserved someone who knew how to be in a relationship.  Stiles was perfect and should have the prefect mate.

            Stiles countered that he had his own issues.  People had been rejecting him for years; he had problems with his self-esteem.  Stiles had no more of an idea how to be in a relationship than Derek.  They would take things slow; learn how to be in love and in a relationship together.  John’s only stipulations were that they both sought therapy to work on their issues, and that sex was put on hold until they were both _truly_ ready.  Other than that, they had his blessing; he already thought of Derek as a son—hell he had adopted the entire pack as his children.  They came to him when they didn’t or couldn’t go to Derek.

 

            In the following two years Derek decided to tear down the old house and rebuild on the foundation.  As painful as the memories were, he knew his family would want him to move on and to maintain as much of the family legacy as he could.  The Hales had lived on the preserve for generations prior and they would for generations to come. 

            It took nearly a year of therapy for Derek to be okay enough with himself to believe he deserved to be happy with Stiles. 

            Stiles also went to therapy where he dealt with his mother’s death and the part he played in the recent troubles of Beacon Hills—of course he had to lie about certain things, but he did find a way to discuss most things with his therapist.  And then there was the darkness that the trio had taken on in order to save their parents.  It troubled Stiles more often than he had expected.  He woke screaming from nightmares, he felt so melancholy and hollow at times and it was always Derek who pulled him back.

            By the one year anniversary of putting the nematon back to sleep, Derek and Stiles realized that they had been intimate on every level except one.  And they were both ready. 

It happened at Derek’s loft, which was also in renovations because Derek had purchased the building, but it was livable by human standards.  It was a normal evening.  They ate Thai take-out and drank beer and watched the latest superhero movie on the flat screen that Stiles insisted Derek buy.  Their shoes were off and the top buttons of their jeans were undone to make room for all of the take-out and popcorn they had eaten.  Stiles was leaned against Derek’s side, Derek’s arm thrown around his shoulders.  His fingers drew nameless designs along Stiles’ skin, slipped under the sleeve of his shirt and scratched at his shoulder.  Stiles reached over to grab a handful of popcorn.  When he came back, after stuffing the salty, buttery treat into his mouth, he rested his hand on Derek’s stomach.  “If you’re wiping butter on my shirt, I’ll strangle you,” Derek said absently, never taking his eyes off the screen.

            “Nope.  Not as good as ripping my throat out with your teeth.”

            “That one’s not too old?”

            Stiles looked up at him and smiled, “That one will never be old,” he chuckled.

            Derek smiled back and leaned down to kiss him chastely.

            “This is nice,” Stiles murmured.

            “Yeah it is,” Derek said.

            And then came the slow, lazy kisses, the movie and popcorn were all but forgotten.  Derek dipped his tongue inside of Stiles’ mouth, sweeping over his teeth and tongue, brushing against the roof of his mouth.  He pulled back and took Stiles’ kiss-swollen bottom lip between his teeth, biting on it gently and tugging on it before sucking.  Stiles’ whine went straight to Derek’s dick.

            Derek maneuvered Stiles onto his lap and his fingers found their way under his tee shirt.  His hands dragged over his ribs, stomach, and chest.  His thumbs brushed over hard nipples and Stiles made a sound that Derek had never heard before.  He pulled away from the kiss with a dirty pop, “What was that?” he leered at Stiles.

            “I don’t know what you’re ta— _alking_ —oh my God do that again,” Stiles gasped as Derek drew his nails over his nipples.

            Derek grinned and pulled Stiles’ shirt off.  His mouth was drawn to the pale column of his throat; there he kissed, licked and sucked marks into the alabaster skin.  He moved his mouth downward, leaving the skin red from his stubble.  Stiles groaned when Derek trailed his chin over one of his nipples.  “Oh, I’m sorry, was that rough?  Lemme kiss it better,” he said cheesily and then he did.  Derek moved his lips over Stiles’ sensitive nipple.  His tongue pushed between his lips and laved over the reddened flesh.

            “Ohh,” Stiles moaned and his hips rocked in response, grinding his ass against Derek’s crotch.

            “ _Stiles_!” Derek breathed against his chest.  He bit down on Stiles’ nipple gently.

            “Fu-uck!” Stiles cried.

            Derek manhandled him onto his back on the couch and positioned himself over Stiles.  He attacked his mouth again while his hands moved down to their pants.  He managed to get both of their jeans eased down over their asses, and pulled their cocks out.  “Oh Derek!” Stiles groaned as their cocks slid together.  Derek spat in his palm, reached between them and gathered both of their dicks in his hand.  He slowly began moving over them while pressing kisses and nips along Stiles’ mouth, his chin, his neck.  Stiles’ hands moved to Derek’s shoulders, squeezing as he rocked into Derek’s hand.  It was the first time someone other than himself had touched Stiles’ dick.  That coupled with the fact that it was Derek touching him, and he was sliding his own dick against Stiles’, short circuited his brain.  He looked down between them and watched as their cocks, glistening with spit and precome, slid in and out of Derek’s hand.  The sight drove him to buck up into the strong grip a little faster.  He looked up at Derek, whose eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open, and the sounds coming from him… “Fuck I’m gonna—” And then Stiles was coming between them, his cock pulsed ropes of white over Derek’s fist and their stomachs.  Seeing Stiles come, smelling it set Derek off.  He came with a choked, “Stiles!”  Derek drenched them with his come.

            “That’s so fucking hot!  Do you always come so much?” Stiles panted as his hand ran through the mess on their stomachs.  He rubbed it into his skin and Derek’s, and made Derek rumble with approval.  When he sucked his fingers into his mouth tasting their combined spunk and liking it.  Derek had to clamp his eyes shut and fight off the shift.  Stiles was playing to the wolf and the wolf now wanted to devour the man beneath him.

            “Damn it Stiles,” he growled.  “Get your ass to the bedroom…now.”  The last word was low and guttural and made Stiles shiver.

            “Chase me,” he said as he got to his feet and raced toward the spiral stair case as fast as he could with his pants halfway down his hips.  He didn’t make it five steps.  Derek was off the couch and after him moments after the sentence left Stiles’ lips.  With a predatory growl he grabbed Stiles, tossed him over his shoulder, and hitched his pants up enough to run up the stairs.

            Stiles’ head was still spinning when it hit the pillow.  Derek finished disrobing them, climbed onto the bed and proceeded to lick every inch of Stiles’ body.  By the time he was done Stiles was clean of come, was rock hard and leaking.  Derek kissed him breathless and then made sure Stiles really wanted it, that he _was_ ready for this step in their commitment.  It would be the first time Derek had sex in years and he had hope that Stiles would be his last partner.  He wanted forever with Stiles, but Stiles had so much—

            “Shut up and make love to me Derek!  I want everything that you want.”

            And instead of arguing like Stiles assumed he would, Derek followed directions and made love to him.  He started with a rim job that had Stiles begging him for more, to stop, to—he didn’t know what.  Then he moved up to suckle his balls.  Stiles was hard again and dripping precome over his belly.  Derek licked up his shaft, wetting him, then sucking him down.  Stiles gripped his hair and pulled him up, “If you do that I’m gonna come.”

            “I have faith in your teenage stamina,” he murmured before sucking Stiles down again.

            Stiles’ head dropped back against the pillows thrashing from side to side, fingers gripping the sheets.  His hips arched off the bed when one of Derek’s slicked fingers pressed inside of him.  Stiles cursed and cried and rocked against the thrusting finger.  Then two fingers—three.  He took his time slicking and stretching him.  Derek had stopped sucking him, only fisting over the shaft every so often, making sure that it stayed nice and hard for him. 

            Four fingers in and Stiles started bucking and begging.  Derek sucked his cock down his throat, swallowing around it.  His fingers crooked up and brushed against his prostate and Stiles came cursing and crying Derek’s name.

            Derek pulled his mouth off of Stiles’ still spurting dick and pulled his fingers out of his clasping hole.  He got to his knees, watching as Stiles’ hips jerked up and back as he came all over himself, ass clenching, looking for the fingers that had just been filling him.  Derek slicked up his cock, positioned himself at Stiles’ open hole and eased himself inside while Stiles was still coming.

            “Oh my God!” Stiles cried at the sensation of being filled mid-climax.  His body didn’t know how to react; it wasn’t sure if he was still coming or coming anew.  Derek slipped in with one push, Stiles’ body sucking him in to the root.  And without giving him a moment to acclimate, Derek began fucking into Stiles, slow and deep.  Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, locking his ankles against Derek’s flexing ass.  “Holy shit, fuck me!”

            Stiles’ body felt like one giant nerve and was aware of only pleasure, from his scalp down to his toes.  He was drunk with it, drunk on Derek.  He couldn’t get enough.  He rocked up and met each of Derek’s thrusts; babbling nonsense, begging for “ _More, faster, harder, slower, deeper_!”  He couldn’t stop praising Derek, “ _So good_ ,” and “ _So big_ ,” and “ _So in love with your dick_.”  He couldn’t believe they had waited so long to do this!

            Derek couldn’t believe it either.  It had been a while, but it was not as if he had forgotten what sex felt like and it _never_ felt like this before.  His body felt like it was on fire, like he would never know joy again except when he was buried balls deep inside of _his_ Stiles.  _His Stiles!_ He wanted to come so badly, but didn’t ever want to stop fucking Stiles.  Lightning flashed behind his eyes when he hit Stiles’ prostate and made his boy squirm and squeak.

            Derek had never been a noisy lover, but he was tonight.  He met each of Stiles’ thrusts, growling with words like, “ _You want it faster_?” and “ _Like this_?” and “ _Harder_?” and “ _God, I can’t get deep enough_.”  Derek wanted to get so deep inside Stiles that he never found his way out.

            The friction of being trapped between their bellies fattened up Stiles’ dick again.  It was red and swollen and shooting precome, making the already slick-slide between them wetter.  “Oh my fucking God, Derek, don’t stop!  Don’t ever stop fucking me,” Stiles cried, dragging his nails down Derek’s spine.

            “Look at me Stiles.  Stiles.  Look at me,” Derek commanded softly.  It took a moment, but Stiles opened his whisky colored eyes, pupils blown wide.  He stared up into Derek’s green-brown-gold eyes and was laid bare by the raw emotion he saw there.  “I’ll never stop,” Derek whispered.  “Never stop loving you.  Never stop fucking you.  Forever and ever Stiles.”

            “Forever,” Stiles whispered.  Tears roll from his eyes as his balls pulled tight and he came for the third time that night.  There was hardly anything left for him to come, just a few spurts of barely milky liquid, but it was hard, so hard that he saw white behind his eyes and squeezed them shut.  “Derek!” he sobbed briefly, but then his eyes flew open because he wanted to see, _needed_ to Derek when he came.

            “Come for me Derek.  Come inside me.  I wanna see—”

            “ _Stiles_!” he sobbed.  His hips jerked, then Derek’s coming.  Coming inside Stiles.  He felt tears wetting his face as the pleasure flowed through him.  His entire body tingled—the toe curling kind.  And Derek kept thrusting, riding out the waves of his orgasm.  It felt too good to stop and he didn’t until he heard the quiet whimpers coming from Stiles.  Derek stilled and pressed his forehead against Stiles’, taking deep, shuddering breaths.  “Okay?” he asked.

            “So fucking okay,” Stiles responded with a watery smile.

            Derek smiled back, making kissing difficult, but all the better.

            It was another few minutes before he could pull out of Stiles and lay beside him.  His body still tingled, he was weak with it, a tired and sore that he had never experienced before.  He loved it so much and wished that it would stay.  He wished that Stiles could mark his skin just as he had marked Stiles’.  He’d have to settle for having Stiles taking him, coming inside him and marking him as his mate.

            “So you need what, an hour before you can go again?” Derek asks.

            Stiles gave him a weak chuckle, “Maybe you could feed me again, replenish my fluids before you fuck me into the mattress the next time?”

            “An hour, huh? Catnap, shower, take-out…and then I’m gonna ride you into the mattress.”


End file.
